The Snoozing Padawan
by All Things Animated
Summary: A series of one-shots about Ezra's sleeping habits, and all the times Kanan finds him sleeping in different place. There will also be a few instances where Hera finds the two of them sleeping together. The stories will take place during -and in between- seasons one and two.
1. 1 Sleep Snuggles and Shared Habits

**The Snoozing Padawan**

 **#1: Sleep Snuggles and Shared Habits**

It was the Middle of the night. Hera She was on her way to bed when she decided to check on Kanan. They'd just rescued him a few days ago, and she wanted to make sure that he was okay. She walked to Kanan's room and opened the door.

When she walked in, she found Kanan laying on his back, mouth agape, and snoring softly. However, he wasn't alone. Hera was surprised to see that Ezra was sleeping beside him. The blue-haired teen was facing the wall. And he was breathing deeply.

"After everything that had happened in the last few days, he must've wanted to be as close to him as possible", thought Hera.

She couldn't blame the teen, though. She knew how close two of them were.

She decided to watch them for a while.

After a few minutes, both of them began to stir. Kanan stopped snoring, and Ezra rolled over. Then, Ezra moaned softly and rolled over. He mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled up to Kanan. Then, he wrapped his arm around him, hugging him tightly in his sleep. Kanan unconsciously wrapped his arm around Ezra. After a few minutes, the boy relaxed again. As he drifted back into a deep sleep, his mouth opened slightly.

Hera smiled at them. She was just about to leave the room, when she heard a soft sound.

"Snmmzz…"

Hera froze.

"What was that?", she wondered. She listened for a minute.

"Snmmz.."

Then, she realized that one of them was snoring.

It can't be Kanan", Hera thought. "His snores don't sound like that."

She turned around and looked at the two of them again. Then, she heard it again. This time, Ezra was the one who was snoring. The boy snored softly through his nose when he inhaled, and then he exhaled through his mouth.

Hera was surprised. Granted, she'd only seen the blue-haired teen sleep a few times since he'd joined the crew, but she'd never heard him snore before.

After a few minutes, Kanan began to snore again. Hera noticed that Kanan's snores were slightly louder than Ezra's. However, neither one of them was loud enough to disturb the other. In fact, both of them were sleeping so deeply that Hera doubted anything could wake them up at the moment.

"They have even more in common than I thought", Hera said to herself.

She smiled at them.

"Good night", Hera whispered.

Then, she left the room.

 **The End.**


	2. 2 Peace and Quiet

**Peace and Quiet**

"KRAAAHH…SHOOO…", Zeb snored.

Ezra groaned and covered his ears.

Unfortunately,


	3. 3 Star Gazing and Snoring

**The Snoozing Padawan**

 **#3- Star Gazing and Snoring**

Kanan couldn't sleep.

He'd been trying to go to sleep for the past few hours, but it just wasn't happening.

The Jedi sighed.

Then, he decided to go outside.

He got up, opened the door, and walked down the hall.

On his way out, he was surprised to see his Padawan laying on the ramp. He was on his back, and his arms were folded behind his head.

"Ezra?", he said. "What are you doing out here?"

Ezra didn't respond.

"Ezra?", he said again, a little louder this time.

A soft snore was the only response he received.

Kanan was surprised that Ezra had fallen asleep on the ramp. However, he was even more surprised by the fact that his Padawan snored.

He'd never heard the boy do that before.

He got a little closer and looked down at the teen.

Ezra had a peaceful and innocent look on his face, and his chest rose and fell with each breath he took.

"He must've fallen asleep while star gazing", Kanan thought.

During his first few weeks on The Ghost, Ezra complained about Zeb's loud snoring. After a few months, Ezra adapted and became a heavy sleeper. Now, he usually slept as deeply as his roommate.

Kanan couldn't help but think it was ironic that Ezra snored, too.

However, there were a few differences in the ways the two snored. While Zeb snored loudly, Ezra snored so softly that it was almost inaudible. The other difference was that Ezra snored through his nose, while his roommate's snores emanated from his gaping mouth.

Then, as carefully as he could, Kanan picked the kid up, cradling him in his arms. Ezra unconsciously snuggled up to his master.

Kanan couldn't help but smile at the blue-haired boy.

Then, he carried his Padawan inside.

He took the boy to his and Zeb's room.

He carried the boy up the ladder and laid him down on his bunk.

Then, he tucked him in.

Ezra didn't so much as twitch. He jt slept (and snored) on, as if nothing was happening.

Kanan reached out and ran his fingers through Ezra's hair.

"Goodnight, Kid", Kanan whispered.

"Smnnz…"

Kanan smiled and climbed down the ladder.

Then, he opened the door and left the room.

The End.


	4. 4 Sleepwalking, Snuggling, and Snoring

**The Snoozing Padawan**

 **#4- Sleepwalking, Snuggling, and Snoring**

 **A/N: This particular story place sometime after "He Sleepwalks?". Please read that story first.**

It was the middle of the night.

Everyone on The Ghost was sound asleep.

Zeb was sprawled out and snoring as loudly as he could.

Ezra was curled up on his side, his back facing the door. He was sleeping peacefully. His mouth was slightly open, and he was snoring softly through his nose.

After a while, Ezra stirred. He rolled onto his back. Then, he sat up with a snort.

The blue-haired teen moved over to the ladder and climbed down.

Zeb (who was still passed out and snoring) was completely unaware of what his roommate was doing.

Ezra unconsciously opened the door and walked down the hall.

The teen walked to Kanan's room, opened the door, and walked inside.

Kanan was laying on his back, mouth agape, and snoring softly.

Ezra walked over to his master's bed, laid down, and snuggled up to him.

 **A few hours later…**

Kanan awoke with a start.

He tried to sit up, but he couldn't.

Then, he noticed a weight on his chest that hadn't been there when he fell asleep.

Slowly, he reached up and felt someone's shoulder. Then, he heard soft snoring.

He used the Force to turn his light on.

He was surprised to find his Padawan sleeping on his chest.

Kanan shook the boy's shoulder as gently as he could.

Ezra stirred. He stopped snoring and mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep. Then, he wrapped his arm around Kanan, hugging him tightly. After a few minutes, he relaxed again.

Kanan wasn't sure why the teen was in his room. Ezra seemed to be sleeping peacefully, and Kanan didn't sense that anything WAS WRONG.

"He must've been sleepwalking", Kanan thought.

Although it was rare, it wasn't unheard. Ezra had done this a couple of times before.

Kanan used the Force to turn the light off.

He wasn't sure why his Padawan had started sleepwalking again, but he would figure it out in the morning.

Besides, he didn't mind letting the boy stay with him again.

Although he'd probably never admit it, he loved the boy. The kid was like a son to him.

Kanan wrapped an arm around Ezra.

The blue-haired teen sighed softly in his sleep.

"Good night, Kid", Kanan whispered.

Ezra snored softly in response.

Kanan smiled and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, he drifted back into a deep sleep and resumed snoring softly.

 **The End.**


	5. Nodding Off

**The Snoozing Padawan**

 **#5- Nodding Off**

 **A/N: This particular one-shot takes place shortly after "Relics of the Old Republic".**

It was late.

Ezra was on his way to bed when he decided to talk to Kanan. The teen knew working with the clones hadn't been easy for him, and he wanted to make sure his master was okay.

Ezra walked down the hall to Kanan's room. Then, he opened the door.

"Kanan?", he said.

However, the Jedi wasn't there.

"Maybe he and Hera had a meeting with Commander Sato", Ezra thought.

Ezra walked into the room and sat on Kanan's bed.

"Guess I'll just wait for him to come back", he said to himself.

He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

After a while, his eyelids began to droop. Then, they closed for a few seconds.

Ezra shook his head, determined to fight off the drowsiness. He couldn't allow himself to fall asleep. He had to talk Kanan.

However, it wasn't long before his eyes started to close again. Ezra fought to stay awake. Unfortunately, it didn't work. His eyes slipped shut again. Before Ezra knew it, he was fast asleep.

 **A few hours later….**

Kanan was (finally) on his way to bed. The meeting ran longer than usual, and he was exhausted.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to find Ezra sitting on his bed.

"Ezra?", he said softly. "What are you doing in here?"

Ezra didn't respond.

Kanan tried again, a little louder this time.

"Ezra?"

The teen still didn't respond.

When Kanan got closer, he realized why his Padawan hadn't responded.

Ezra was leaning back against the wall. His eyes were closed, and his head was tilted back. He was breathing deeply through his nose, and his mouth was partially open.

"He's asleep", Kanan thought.

He didn't know why Ezra had fallen asleep in his room.

Kanan took another look at the boy's face.

"He looks like he's sleeping peacefully", Kanan thought. "It couldn't have been a nightmare".

He used the Force to reach out to his Padawan so he could find out was going on. When he did, Kanan sensed the boy's concern for him.

He was confused.

he thought about what had happened a few days ago, and the conversation he'd had with Ezra.

Then, he realized why Ezra was concerned.

"He wanted to make sure I was okay", he thought. "He must've nodded off while he was waiting for me."

Kanan smiled at the blue-haired boy.

He was touched by how much Ezra cared about him. He cared about him, too. A lot, in fact.

Kanan yawned.

He decided to Ezra stay with him tonight. He was too tired to carry him back to his room.

Kanan gently laid the teen down on his bed. Then, he turned off the light.

He walked back over to his bed and laid down beside his Padawan.

Ezra unconsciously snuggled up to Kanan and laid his head on his chest.

Kanan smiled and wrapped a arm around him.

"Good night, kid", he whispered.

Then, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 **The End.**


End file.
